


Froot

by EvilAngel413



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, And then Dream horniness gets the best of him, At first gentle, Hunknoblade, Hunknoblade smut bby, I don't care lmao, I speedran this honestly, It was my part of a deal so I could get stepbrothers porn, M/M, Overstimulation, Read by me but no really beta'ed, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Three Orgasms In A Row Woohoo, We die like L'Manberg, Yeah yeah kinkshame me all you want, Yes ya heard me right, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAngel413/pseuds/EvilAngel413
Summary: Techno is ready to fulfill his boyfriend's wishes, even if he has some objectionsdisclaimer: (i'm going to put it in every one of my fanfictions) i'm not shipping real people and i'm sure as hell not going to force them into a relationship, i'm (mostly) not using real life characteristics of them, i'm shipping their personas, all this is just for fun, i know that they're just a good friends and that's great, let it stay like this, most of those fanfics are just ideas i've come up with and decide to make them into stories with characters based off of these people and their personas, i really, really don't want them to fuck and/or date, that would be grossif a Big Man himself comes down, slaps me in the face and calls me a nerd, i'll take this down
Relationships: Technoblade/Dream
Comments: 25
Kudos: 643





	Froot

**Author's Note:**

> any comments really appreciated, i love comments and i read all of them
> 
> title: https://youtu.be/s3QiLPo0FfA

Dream closes his eyes with a quiet sigh of contentment, letting his hands caress the pale and surprisingly smooth skin of the taller man, enjoying the sensations of it. He traces the defined muscles with visible appreciation and admiration, the welcoming heat of his lover's skin radiating from his body. He feels Techno's massive hands wrap around his waist completely and he almost moans on the same thought of that, arching his back slightly. An amused chuckle from the other man brings him back to his senses, as he forces himself to open his eyes and look at his lover from under half-closed eyelids.

"Damn, you're seriously small," a surprised but pleased smile is plastered on the pinkette's face as he caresses the soft skin on the blonde's hips, yet to be marked. His hand then wanders to the blonde's abdomen, brushing his fingers gently over the small bulge. Dream shudders under the touch and the feeling it brings as he bites his lip and takes a shaky breath.

"I'm not small, it's just that you're a giant," the green-eyed man bites back, wiggling a little uncomfortably in a place, but the only answer he receives is a low chuckle coming from the other man, arousing bass ringing in his ears. 

"Is that a problem?" Techno slightly pushes the soft swelling on his belly as the blonde sucks a breath rapidly, and slides his hand to Dream's cock, lightly teasing the head of it with his thumb. The smaller man chokes out a groan and whines with need, moving his hips forward, pushing into the other man's touch. 

"...n-no…" He sounds so vulnerable and broken, and he can't stop his voice from trembling even though they just have started. He brings his shaking hand to the mouth, lightly biting at knuckles, and looks down at his lover. He sees Techno smiling gently, with genuine love and affection, and the blonde wants to ask him to just fuck him hard because there are so many emotions he fears his heart is going to just burst out of his chest. 

Techno moves his hips experimentally, trying to avoid any sudden moves, and Dream whines at the sole feeling of fullness. He loves it, he loves the way it finally makes him feel whole, he loves the way they both fit perfectly, just like puzzle pieces, as if the universe did that on purpose, he loves how his hips just fit in his lover’s hands. He loves how Techno holds him dearly and how it seems like he weighs nothing to him. He loves how small he is in comparison to him and how easily Techno could top him, but he's an equally smitten fool. He wouldn't do anything against his will, and even if he asked him to do something questionable, he would make sure he is fine with that a couple of times. Speaking of which...

"T-Techno…" He whimpers, feeling another gentle roll of the pinkette's hips and he squirms as it almost sends him over the edge, barely brushing over the sensitive spot. He shuts his eyes, clenching eyelids tightly as he takes a shaky breath, biting his bottom lip until it turns white.

"Yes, darling?" Techno nothing but _purrs_ with a pleased smirk, watching his lover with pure adoration, hands caressing the blonde's hips gently. Each touch is polarising and leaves goosebumps on the tanned skin.

"Fuck me as hard as you can," Dream says simply, eyes shot open, immediately focusing on the man underneath him. The look in his eyes is pleading and desperate, but reassuring.

There's a minute or so of deaf silence between them. The man beneath him freezes immediately, thumbs stopping making slow circles on the blonde’s hips. Techno averts his head away from the other man, the mixture of doubt, nervousness, and uncertainty clearly visible on his face as he fights with himself, unsure what to do. The green-eyed man huffs quietly with dissatisfaction but doesn't do anything, observing the other man in silence.

"I'm not really sure this is a good idea-" when the pinkette finally tries to speak up, Dream's hand grabs him gently by his chin and turns his head, forcing him to face his lover. Then the blonde’s palm wanders to the red-eyed man's cheek, cupping it softly as their stares meet. The glare of emerald eyes with mint hints is warm yet sharp, and clear, not bearing any objections. It takes one determined glance into unsure, ruby orbs, and Techno swallows, a light blush appearing on his face, matching with his hair nicely. The smaller man trusts him, and he should trust him too when he says he wants this. He nods slowly, eyes focused on his partner, to Dream's delight, and the blonde smiles with satisfaction before being suddenly shoved onto the sheets. He doesn’t even have the time to make anything aside from letting out a surprised squeak as he’s pinned by the pinkette's massive body.

"Just don't say I didn't warn ya," the pink-haired man's voice is hushed and hoarse, and the green-eyed man feels a shiver run down his spine. He grasps the blonde's legs, resting them on his shoulder, and thrusts violently, earning a sultry moan escaping Dream's mouth. Strong hands slide lower and grip the plush tights roughly, bruising them, leaving already darkening marks, and the smaller man _adores it._

Techno leans towards him and kisses his swollen lips softly, enjoying the last moment of tenderness before it turns into an intense fucking session. Dream takes the opportunity and wraps his hands around the red-eyed man's neck, bringing him even closer with a quiet whimper. The pinkette smirks slightly as he hides his face in the crook of the green-eyed man's neck and starts sucking on the sensitive skin, burying his dick even deeper into the smaller man with a satisfied groan. He's rewarded with a broken cry and "Oh my fucking God, T-Techno-" and it's just like music to his ears. The thought of him being the only one able to bring Dream to this state, reduced to whimpering and begging mess, makes him growl, possessiveness burning deeply in his chest, as he sets up the fast and rough pace. The sound of skin hitting skin fills the whole room and it’s so obscene yet arousing that the blonde mewls lewdly, nails digging into the taller man's skin. Techno's cock is ramming into his sweet spot at such a pace and force that it's almost painful and overbearing, yet Dream adores every second of it nonetheless. He wants to say something to Techno, tell him how close he is and how great he makes him feel, but his mouth refuses to make any response that isn't a moan, a whine, a mewl, or an odd combination of all of them. Before he can at least try to form some coherent sentence, he feels the red-eyed man's teeth sink into his skin, as a sharp thrust makes him come with a loud cry on his lips.

He feels the warm, sticky liquid smearing slightly over his abdomen and the taller man slowing down, as muscles in the whole body of the blonde twitch uncontrollably, pleasure showering over him. Before Dream can say anything, the pinkette picks up the rough pace again, forcing a broken moan out of the green-eyed man's throat.

“H-holy fuck, Techno, I- fuck, shit-” he stutters out with difficulty and it’s the only thing he’s able to say: a short string of curses and the name. He certainly wasn't prepared for that, but he can't say he's not pleased with it. His legs are trembling, his whole body feels like it's on fire and the blonde never has felt better before. He can feel the hot tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he whines weakly, the red-eyed man's thrusting rocks his whole frame rapidly. His mind is empty, all the noises that he and Techno make are nothing but a white noise, thoughts are hard to form.

His second orgasm comes suddenly, it's dry, and his dick is throbbing between their desperate bodies, demanding attention; it’s brushing slightly against the belly bulge and even with a foggy mind, Dream registers that, mewling quietly. Despite it, Techno doesn't stop, chasing his release and the blonde can't help but feel just like a fucktoy. His limp body shaking in the rhythm of the pink-haired man's moves, fingers digging into the soft skin of his tanned tights, holding him in place. Not that it bothers him, he finds this idea extremely hot, as his needy body takes all that his partner is giving it. The green-eyed man can't think straight, and at this point, he doesn't even control all those sounds coming from his dirty mouth.

As the old saying "Third time's a charm" goes, Techno comes with a groan after Dream's third orgasm and the pinkette goes still, filling the smaller man with a pleasant warmth. The blonde desperately holds onto the last strands of his consciousness as he can’t do anything else than laying inertly and whimpering quietly. He feels everything: from the way the pinkette's body gives off the heat and how his hair gently tickles Dream’s skin to the pinkette's cock brushing against the blonde's walls, continually hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves and the feeling of his own body moving against the fabric of the sheets because of rapid movements. He hears his pathetic moans and mewls that would put even the best pornstars to shame and Techno’s possessive huffs and growls, his breath ghosting over Dream’s skin. The smell of sweat and body scent hitting his nose and sweet taste of the red-eyed man still lingering at the tip of the shorter man’s tongue.

The whole room is filled with pants and heavy breaths as they're slowly but surely coming down from their climaxes. Techno slowly slides himself out of the blonde that whines weakly and his body trembles from all this overstimulation. The pinkette shushes him quietly, leaning towards him after gently laying his legs down on the bed. The green-eyed man whimpers with protest and the taller man calms him down, wrapping his arms around the other man’s small frame.

The last thing Dream remembers is Techno's gentle smile, as he kisses his temple and says "You're so brave and good for me, I'm the luckiest man in the whole world." Dream manages to smile weakly as a response before the tiredness and heaviness of his body gets the best of him, and he passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> pog link to a pog dreamnoblade server where pog things happen
> 
> https://discord.gg/NcTJJgWh


End file.
